Virtual routers, such as Cisco Cloud Services Router (CSR), can be hosted by generic server blades as well as by virtual routing platforms designed specifically to host a virtual router and provide built-in input/output (IO) and virtualized network interface cards (VNICs). A virtual routing platform is a hardware platform that runs one or more virtual machines (VMs). One of the virtual machines running on the virtual routing platform typically runs a virtual router, such as Cisco CSR and other VMs running on the virtual routing platform could run other services such as a firewall. The virtual routing platform typically runs a network functional virtualization operating system (NFVOS) and includes a baseboard management controller (BMC). A BMC is a specialized service processor that monitors the physical state of a computer, network server or other hardware device using sensors and communicates with the system administrator through an independent connection. The BMC is part of the Intelligent Platform Management Interface (IPMI) and is usually contained in the motherboard or main circuit board of the device to be monitored. The sensors of a BMC measure internal physical variables such as temperature, humidity, power-supply voltage, fan speeds, communications parameters and operating system (OS) functions.